wolfs heart lock
by Sylwia Kiley
Summary: a girl is found by Kiba battered and injured along with a wolf pup who is she? and why is orochimaru after her? Abandoned
1. snow

**Neo, Taeko-chan hit your kakashi soft spot huh?**

**Ari just quit would ya?**

**Noooo…not gonna happen!**

**Neoko sighed. when she looked up her eyes widened in fear not only for herself but her sister as well. She screamed….. Arisa heard her sister scream her name as Neoko tried to push her out of the oncoming car's way… as the car hit Neoko arisa heard an impossible whisper…. Arisa…..then she screamed..**

**Take did you hear that? Asked Mika.**

**Yeah. he replied**

**Mi. was that screaming? Nori wondered. **

**~~The snow was falling gently that day, two young girls were making a snowman. **

**Papa! Cried the younger. When a kind looking man came from a house in a small glade of trees.**

**Ari! He smiled at his daughters. Your mother sent me to tell you suppers ready. Neo we also have a visitor.**

**Tae! She beamed up at her father before dashing to the house.**

**Neo! Taeko's face light up with a smile,~~**

**~~after supper the three went out to complete the snowman.. ~~ ~~Taeko saw smoke in the glade but said nothing assuming is was the chimney…~~ ~~a single scream pierced the air~~ ~~the three hid in a small snow fort~~ ~~when they returned the house was ruble, Arisa and Neoko found their parents corpses under the destroyed china cabinet… ~~ ~~the snowman collapsed, as three young eyes released tears..~~**

**Taeko started, returning to the present. **_**neoko! Something's very wrong! Arisa two! Oh god no! please no!**_

**Mi! Ori! We need to hurry! **

**Why Tae? Asked Nori. the three arrived to find two girls laying in a pool of half melted crimson snow.. a car was smashed into a nearby pole..**

**Mika and Nori looked away, Taeko stared in horror... the two girls in the snow were Arisa and Neoko...**_** nooo!**__**why? **_**the question was a hurrican inside taku. **

"_they are safe."_

**stated a voice in Taeko's mind.**__

"_**what the hell are you saying! their dead!"**_

**rage,regret,and sorrow, swirled in taeko. **

"_answers will be saved for later__**..**__"_


	2. the girl

_Mi. Mika _

_**Wha?**_

_Neoko and arisa are safe…._

_**Of cour…. Wait. what?**_

**Miyo! Mi! ~ **

The snow was falling softly as about twenty teenagers gathered in a small group apart from the adults who numbered around forty(most looking quite obligated to attend). Three of them, one boy with ebony hair and brown eyes,**(a/n: Taeko)** two girls, one with dark brown hair and violet eyes,** (a/n: Nori) **the other a delicate seeming thing with eyes of copper and hair to match.**(a/n: Mika)** Stood together with obvious pain in their eyes in the back of the cluster of teens. Everyone was crammed in a kind of waiting room at a old funeral home.

After about an hour the room was empty of all but the three who were standing near the door. As one they went to the two caskets side by side. Neoko was in a pale blue dress her hands clasped over her chest. Arisa was wearing a light green dress with her hands in the same position

"Oh.. Neo, Ari.." Said Nami

"We'll miss you guys." Mika said in a small voice.

"Neoko, Arisa we won't forget" promised Taeko.

The three left the building their hearts aching. But a small girl followed her big sister Mika. when the trio looked back to say goodbye they saw a girl.. Kimiko.. Then blackness..

Kimiko saw the car but kept going. Her nii-chan was in danger..

"_I'm sorry"_

"_**What the hell?" **_cried Nori.

"_**Who are you?" **_called Taeko_**.**_

"_I am called Mana"_

"_**Where are we!" **_demanded Mika.

"_You will follow Neoko and Arisa."_

Then at that moment they all were tossed in to the naruto world.


	3. battle and discovery

Two girls were fighting five grown men. A black haired man threw a hand full of kunai at a slight form. Copper hair glinted in the setting sun and a kantana blade flashed to parry the attack. He then slashed at her legs with a short sword. The copper haired girl jumped back and to the side panting. Blood streaming out of the gash in her leg. A second (burly) man rushed her with two blades one leg level the other arm level. The girl could only block one and her kantana was already low so she blocked the lower one. The man repeatedly slashed her shoulders and arms while she fought to raise her sword which he had pinned down. Finally she blocked his blade with a kunai and kicked him in the gut. She darted past him trying to get to a more defensible position. However the burly man turned and lunged to stab her in the back, but she side stepped and drove the second blade attached to her swords hilt into his gut and cut up. The dead man fell when she stepped forward. The black haired man shouted a curse and screeched. His voice was a melody of discordant pure notes in multiple pitch's strengthened by chakra. As the girl clutched her ears in pain-dropping her weapon- he darted next to her and kicked her to a nearby tree. He again threw kunai but followed up with shuriken. The young girl tried to doge by jumping but almost all of the weapons hit their mark, pinning her to the tree, about 2 feet off the ground. Deciding to vent his anger on her walked up to her taunting.

"well well. I guess His "pet" was good for more than looks." as he reached her he drove the hilt of his sword into her left collar bone. There was an audible snap. "did He teach you more than fighting? Well I don't have the time now and you won't be around later." he punched her in the stomach.

After breaking multiple ribs, and covering her in bruises. he knocked her out with a hard blow to the head. kicking his victim one last time he then left to assist his companions with the other one.

**Meanwhile:**

The other three men were having a hard time dealing with the silver haired girl. Her kantana was longer than a normal one. not to mention she had taken down one of the men already with a well hidden trap. A large brown haired man tried to punch her in the gut but she blocked with the hilt of her weapon and kicked him in his soft spot. Using his distraction the girl threw four shuriken at his throat. He dodged three but the fourth cut his jugular. The other one lunged in for a side cut with his sword the girl parried it and kicked his shin. Just then the black haired man who had been fighting the copper haired girl threw a kunai at the older silver haired girls arm. When she saw the man she knew had been fighting her younger friend the silver haired girl immediately attacked. however before she reached him the other man tapped her on the back of the neck. She was out cold.

"Yoki, where's the copper haired one?"

"she's dead. No use now, unfortunately. We'll just say we never found her. Who cares Nembi?"

"Yoki I'm surprised you aren't begging to kill this one yet. Did the other really put up that much of a fight?"

"that she did, the little brat."

"humph, well who would have thought, His little pet was a fighter."

The black haired man laughed at his partner's comment.

"yeah, she looked so sweet, to bad He put her off limits."

The two figures stood up from their task. One carried a bundle just big enough to hold the silver haired girl.

Team 8 was returning from an escort mission when they heard a bark. Then a wolf pup snatched Akamaru by the scruff and ran off.

"What the hell?" Questioned Kiba. "Akamaru!" at that he dashed off after his partner.

"Well, I guess we follow." said Kurenai laughing.

Shino smiled, and said. "Our teammate seems to attract trouble."

Hinata giggled. Then they went to catch up to Kiba.

Kiba had almost caught up with the two pups when he smelled death. Testing the air he picked up a few other disturbing scents. Namely fear, but also his scent . Kiba pushed away the thought as he started to scan the area for the source of the strange odors. After a few seconds he realized that the smells were getting stronger, that he was being led to the source.

The wolf pup slowed down as they neared clearing. When Kiba stepped into the clearing he saw a floor riddled with senbon at the bottom of a pit. A man had fallen in and was stuck through with quite a few of the needles. Kiba looked away from the gruesome site to be met with a slightly less one. Some one had hit this mans jugular with a shuriken. When he glanced at the mans headband he frowned. Sound nin.

Seeing a fresh parting in a near by and quite tall bush he went to investigate.

The first thing Kiba saw was yet another man who had been killed. This time a ugly gut wound had done him in. as he scanned the clearing floor he noticed a kantana that had a second and much shorter blade on the end of the hilt. About five feet away four kunai were stuck into the ground at various angles. Kiba when looked to his right he gulped.

A girl hung limply from the trunk of a tree. She had been pinned by a number of kunai and shuriken about 2 feet from the ground. Her arms had been cut deep multiple times, and the left one was slightly twisted in an odd angle. Her cheek was swollen and a large trickle of blood had dried on her chin. Even though he was sure she was dead he checked for a pulse and was surprised to find that she still had one. Very faint but still there.

"HINATA!"


	4. scents and snapshots

_sorry its so short. but ive been rewriting this, so yeah. sorry its so short._

They were having a bit of trouble finding Kiba when.

"GUYS! HURRY!"

They hurried in the direction of the shout.

When they reached the first clearing Hinata gasped at the two dead men but hurried on towards Kibas direction.

"Guys! Help me out!"

Kiba was holding a battered girl about their age. He was covered in her blood.

Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino wore grim expressions.

"Kiba, what happened" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know. We have to get her to the hospital" he answered.

While they had been talking Hinata had looked over the girls injuries and now spoke up.

"W-we need t-to h-h-hurry! S-she's A-a-almost D-d-d-dead!"

"Sensei, my kikaichu can stabilize her chakra but we still need to hurry."

"ok, Shino, Hinata, you two go ahead to the hospital. I need to talk with Kiba. We'll catch up." ordered Kurenai.

"Hai"

"H-hai"

The pair left.

" Kiba, do you have any idea of what happened?" asked Kurenai

"Hai. First there are three unknown scents. The two of them are semi blended with the three dead men, so I think those guys were in a group together. The other one is blended with that girls, those to were also traveling together. But those three scents are stale." Kiba explained.

"so five men were following two girls, fought and the surviving two kidnapped the other girl?"

"Yeah."

"And second?" Asked Kurenai.

"There was another scent on all of them. Especially the two girls." said Kiba

"Do you know who's scent it is?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah. Orochimaru's."

A spiky brown haired genin approached the hospital's front desk.

" Yo Sakura. My teammates brought in a copper-haired girl yesterday, do you know where I can find her?" he asked.

The nurse looked up from her paper work to see a one Kiba Inuzuka, a fellow one of the rookie nine.

"hey Kiba. I know where she is, but you cant see her. She's in intensive care." replied the rosette.

"Oh, ok. See ya." mumbled the Inuzuka as he left the building.

Sandaime looked at the woman in front of him. Her red eyes held questions.

Ones he did not want to have to answer.

"NANI!" screeched the snake sannin. "I told you not to kill either of them! And you come back with just one? You BAKAS!"


	5. nightmares and students

**ok, people im really sorry but the first few chappies-1&2-are gonna be redone-again- i know i should focus on the current part but my friend neoko-chan has put a very good idea into my little insane mind and that little idea is a completly new begining... yes, i've gone off the deep end. but! you do have a new chappie! enjoy=D **

People haunted her dreams. A pale eyed girl and boy, a cerulean eyed blond, a purple haired woman, a man with a scar on his nose, a woman with red eyes, a pink haired girl, a brown spiky haired boy and woman, a, a puppy, a wolf pup. Neoko nii-chan, tae onii-chan, nii-chan, nori nii-chan, and her own. Then a giant snake came and started eating them all. Except her. Their bodies would start moving and they would show her their wounds asking her why they were eaten but she wasn't. then they killed her.

When she first saw the girl she thought she was dead. The copper haired girl was as pale as the sheets. Even her hair was dull. It was very disturbing. _"She looks _so _small. It's hard to believe she took out a chunnin. She looks younger than Kiba." _Thought the brunette.

Snakes. So so so many snakes. Cold scales on her skin. Cold like His fingers. Touching her. Smothering her. Paralyzing her. Torturing her. Fangs biting her. Red blood. Burning lines. Pain.  
She screamed.

a young girl with long silver hair flinched. looking up at the clear blue sky

The purple haired woman's eyes snapped open.  
Her hands twitched.  
Kunai with snakes wrapped around the handles thudded into the tree.  
She smirked.

"Anko!"

Turning around she saw her friend Iruka.

"Anko. The Hokage needs you immediately!"

"For?"She asked. Her left eyebrow raised.

"Something to do with Orochimaru." he said seriously. frowning.

"fine. but you owe me some dango!" came the response.

"B-but, Anko!" it was silent for a few seconds. "Cruel woman." then quiet laughter.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the ceiling. Frowning her looked down at Team Eight's report.  
_"Who is the girl? Not to mention the fact that she _smelled_ like him. She would have to be in close contact over a long time for the smells to blend that much."_ He thought.  
Just then there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter."

Anko came in wearing an annoyed expression.

"What do you want old man." she asked.

"I have a mission for you." Said the Hokage resting his chin on steepled hands. "You can't refuse it."

"Fine.. What the hell is this 'mission'?

"Yesterday Team 8 brought a girl to the village. her scent was blended with Orochimaru's to the extent that the Inuzukas had difficulty telling the diffrence." Anko frowned at her former sensei's name. "Also, she took out a sound chunin, while fighting him and another." He said. "your mission is be her bodyguard."

"Where will the be staying?"

"With the Inuzukas. Tsume asked if she could and i said yes." Answered the Hokage

"Does that mean I'll be with them too?" Asked Anko.

"Yes. Behave."

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"You said 'girl' just how old is she?"

"The medics think she's about ten."

"she looks so frail, so small. shouldn't she have waken up by now?" thought Kiba as he perched on the outer windowsill.

"arfff." barked Akamaru mournfully from his perch on Kiba's head.

**author note:**

**i probably should have done this sooner, but here is an explanation for a few things. **

**this story starts slightly after they become genin, this was actually team eight's first c rank. **

chapter 3

**I'll let you figure out what the two men in the first part of the chapter are talking about, and what it has to do with orochimaru-teme.**

**the wolf pup in this chapter plays a major part in the story later, you will see hints of her for a while.**

chapter 4

**i know it seemed a bit rushed but i also had my friend chatting with me at the same time, it will be edited later. sorry.**

**the reason Kurenai stays to talk with Kiba is her inner alarm bells are screaming. **

**the kidnapped girl is the main character in neoko-chan's wolf's keys to the soul, which is a sister story to this one. **

**the woman with red eyes in the sandaime's office is kurenai, she wants to know why no one found the girl & scene when a genin team did. (there is no conspiracy in konoha beside Danzo's usual antics(yet). no one did is because of two reasons; one they needed the wolf pup to lead them there, and two the two surviving men hid it-and her.**

**finally, i DO have a plot for this story. and i have absolutely NO intentions of going on hiatus, abandoning it, or getting to the 13th chappie and deciding i hate it! believe it. (oh goddess! did i just type that?)**

and now imma try and make you laugh.(for the purpouse of this segment our heroin of this fic will be called 'Copper'.

Copper: Mayumi Mizuki i promis you a painfull end if you don't do four things. one: get this damn plot moving. two: change this idiotic alias. three:have me wake up already! and finally four: DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!

me: one: working on it. two: fine, now it's 'KD'. three: in the next chappie. four? i guess... what about age?

KD: HELL TO THE NO!

me: awwww...*mumbles* meanie.

KD: i know.

me: mysteriouse wolf pup? will you do disclamer?

mwp: aroow... aaarro oouu arouw arrf aoruuf arffourf. aru arrouuuf arf ouf arooufrou arou ourraf oua rf aouuuuf aroooooouuwwwf.

(fine... mayumi mizuki does not own anything. she aplogizes for not stating this earlier due to major spaciness.)


End file.
